The Walking Dead: Daniel's story
by T.Tamashi
Summary: I really liked a walking dead fanfic that i read named Dixon's saga so i decided to make a fanfic in that style. This is about Daniel, a neighboor of Clementine's family. I'm not native in english so there's maybe some issues with the text. Please be gentle with me. XD This is mainly slash but there's some straight romance. [DougxOMC][LeexCarley]


Daniel was always a good kid. His parents always said that he was a good kid. But Daniel don't know if he's still a good kid...

Daniel woke up because of a noise outside. He was 17 years old, but his age couldn't be measure with just time lived. In knowledge, he could be considered very old but in size, he could be considered very new, with just around 5ft. Another problem with Daniel's age is the fact that his low EQ made his emocional age very low.  
Daniel lived in a normal house with just his caretaker. In the neighboor's house live a small family of three. They work with Daniel parents and take care of Daniel all the time. Their daughter, Clementine, is a very good friend of Daniel since his mental age is near her age, 8.  
Back to the story, Daniel got up from his bed and went see what was the noise.  
In the (sala) downstairs Daniel saw his caretaker holding the door while a guy tries to force ir open. The caretaker, Jennifer, force the guy out and locks the door.  
Jennifer is a young woman, being just 20 years old. She took this job to save money to travel and have been working almost since her graduation.  
Jennifer had just locked the door when she turned around and saw Daniel. Daniel was still using his pajamas. His long white hair, reaching his shoulders, were messy and his milk white skin was showing but his pink eyes weren't nor a bit cloudy.  
"There's something wrong?" Asked Daniel.  
"Nothing."  
"I'm not a kid, Jen..."  
"OK. There's some kind of virus making people crazy. They are attacking and biting anyone they see."  
"You are okay?" Asked Daniel with the eyes a bit more dark with worry.  
"Kind. That crazy guy bit me, but wasn't very deep. I'll take care of it. Bring the medkit for me, please."  
"Ok."  
Daniel ran upstairs to get the medkit in the stockroom e ran again downstairs to help Jen.  
After Jen thanks him, Daniel helped her to take care of the wound. Then Jen told Daniel to go to his room while she makes sure the house is safe. He went upstairs and continued to read the book he began in the night before.  
While Daniel was reading the book, Jen was locking the doors and using furnitures to block them. She didn't say to Daniel what she saw outside. This "virus" or whatever is making people crazy, like REAL crazy. They are attacking other people and eating them. And they aren't stopping for nothing. She saw a guy being shotted in the chest and still going on.  
She was scared, really scared, but she knows how much more hard it would be to Daniel since he can't function in his own. Daniel have difficulties to live by himself because he can't remember when to eat or sleep. If left alone he might colapse of hunger or weariness. Even though it's pratically impossiple for it to happens these days because of the medicine, Jen still worries.  
While Jen was worrying about Daniel, he was talking in a walkie talkie. When Daniel started to read the book he heard a static noise coming from his drawer. He already knew what's it so he quickly openned the drawer and took the walkie talkie. Soon after Daniel had taken the WT he heard Clementine voice in the other side.  
"Dan. Are you there?"  
"Clem, how are you?"  
"I'm fine. There's some weird guys in the door so I hided in my treehouse."  
"It's good. Jen told me there's a virus making people violents. She's downstairs making sure the house is safe."  
"She is alright?"  
"Yeah, she's just bitten."  
"And you?"  
"I just wake up. I's thinking of continuing reading the book from last night."  
"Which one you started last night?"  
"I picked another one from my parents office."  
"Wow. I wish i could read this type of books..."  
"It's not so awesome. I think it's way more awesome that you can go to school..."  
"School is not so cool."  
Daniel wanted to answer but he heard Jen calling him from downstairs.  
"Clem, Jen is calling me. I've to go."  
"OK!" 


End file.
